


A Proper Costume

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: GIVE ME MORE AUTUMN PROMPTS YES PLEASE, Halloween, M/M, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Hartwin Halloween prompt: They could be taking Daisy trick-or-treating and they dress up, each surprising the other (like Harry dresses as a punk, haha) and they kind of dance around each other all evening until they have their first kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's look inspired by THE LEATHER PANTS SCENE BECAUSE OF COURSE IT WAS. I don't even know what movie it's from, but by the Halloween Princess and the Lady of Candy Corn, I know that damn clip and it RUINS me.

Eggsy will deny to his dying day the unmanly squeak he made when he arrived at Harry’s door, Daisy waving her wand in his arms and J.B. as a reluctant pumpkin at his heels. He was fussing with the quiver of his Robin Hood costume when Harry opened the door and when Eggsy looked up, he absolutely did not make a shrill noise in his throat at the sight before him.

“Hello there, Miss Daisy,” Harry said, already gently taking her from Eggsy’s arms for a cuddle. “What a charming witch you are, but mind how you wave the wand. Mustn’t take out my remaining eye, must we?”

Daisy giggled and plucked at Harry’s shirt. “Hole, hole, hole, hole.”

Harry laughed. “Yes, flower. Holes were very much the fashion in the punk days.” He turned to Eggsy, who was still occasionally emitting sounds of disbelief. “I’m afraid the paperwork piled up and I had no time to find a proper costume. I’m just glad this all still fit; I haven’t worn most of it since I was probably your age, dear boy. The eyeliner isn’t too awful, is it? Ages since I did it last.”

“Leather trousers,” Eggsy said, immediately wanting to slap himself in the head and taking Daisy back into his arms so he wouldn’t. “Eyeliner.”

“Yes, the 80s were a dark time for us all,” Harry laughed as he locked his front door and took J.B.’s lead. “Now, I hope you’ve brought Daisy a bag big enough for all the candy she’s going to get. Did Mummy make your dress?”

With that, Daisy was chatting away in the manner of the very young and the small group made their way around Harry’s neighbourhood. Slowly, the shock of Harry dressed in leather trousers and a shirt that gave the most teasing peeks at Harry’s fight-muscled torso with his hair spiked and eyeliner around the warm eyes faded away. Eggsy focused on how amazed Daisy was with the full-sized candy bars she collected.

“Last house on the block,” Harry said as Eggsy pressed the doorbell.

A woman appeared with a large ceramic bowl shaped like a pumpkin in her hands.

“Twick o’ tweet,” Daisy yelled, her wand hitting Eggsy in the temple with every shake of her hand.

The woman looked at the young girl then Eggsy then Harry. “What a pretty little witch,” she dutifully dropped a candy bar into Daisy’s brimming bag. “How sweet of your Daddy and Grandad to take you out. First Halloween, is it?”

Daisy looked around fearfully, as if her father were lurking.

“I’m her brother,” Eggsy supplied. “Not her dad. And he’s...um...”

Harry took up from Eggsy’s pause. “I’m his boyfriend.”

“I see,” the woman flushed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...” she dropped another candy bar into the bag, murmured “Happy Halloween” and shut her door.

“‘Appy ‘Alloween,” Daisy said to the empty door, her eyes now on the second candy bar like she couldn’t believe anything so wonderful could happen.

Harry cleared his throat and gathered J.B. into his arms. “Yes, well. Shall we take her back to mine and get her settled into the guest room? I imagine your mother will be at her party for hours still.”

The walk back to Harry’s was taken in total silence, save for Daisy’s snuffles from where she fell asleep in her brother’s arms.

Once back, Eggsy changed Daisy from her costume to her jim-jams without her waking. Setting J.B. down as a living teddy bear beside her and went back down.

Harry was in the dining room, sorting carefully through the bag of treats. Chocolates in one pile, savories like popcorn balls in another, candies in a third and miscellany (seriously, who gave out new pencils to trick or treaters?) in a final grouping.

It took a moment, but Eggsy recognized the nervousness of the motions. The slight jerk of Harry’s hands, the way he’d yet to look up at Eggsy. “Why did you say that?” It wasn’t discreet, but it needed to be answered.

Stilling, Harry raised his eyes at last. “Well, if I’d said I was your colleague or friend, she would have drawn the same conclusion anyway. I thought it easiest to just go along with it, as it were.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said, trying to swallow down his disappointment.

"Eggsy,” Harry stepped around the table to stand in front of the young man. “I never said, you make a very fetching outlaw.” He reached out to take Eggsy’s quiver and bow from his back, knocking the cap off as well. “Hunter green suits you. You look more beautiful than usual. When I saw you, you quite... took my breath away.”

Inhaling sharply, Eggsy managed a small grin. “You look very very good in those trousers, Harry.”

Harry smiled. “I had time to get another costume; I just wanted you to see me in this. I knew keeping it around for all these years would come in handy again, one day. That little squeak you made when you looked at me was delightful.”

“Oi, I did not fucking squeak!”

“Whatever you say, dear boy.”

Eggsy beamed up at Harry, taking the final step to eliminate the remaining distance between them. “Do you know what I like best about your costume, Harry?” He plucked gently at the shirt. “Less trouble to take off than one of your suits, I reckon.”

Harry laughed. “Considering the amount of maneuvering it took to get me into them, you might find your work cut out for you.”

“Best get started then,” Eggsy said, tilting his head up enough to kiss Harry, pressing their lips together firmly before coaxing the older man’s mouth open. Eggsy startled back. “Harry, were you eating Daisy’s candy?”

Tossing back his head, Harry produced an empty Cadbury wrapper from behind his back. “I didn’t think she’d miss it.”

Eggsy kissed him again to get the flavour and hummed happily. He surveyed the assorted treats before grabbing a granola bar and some dark chocolate. “For between rounds,” with a wink, Eggsy was racing up the stairs, Harry hot on his heels, both grateful the guest room was at the other end of the hall.


End file.
